Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: The Earth we know is referred to as "Another-Earth" by the residents of the Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, Dino Earth. Overtime, the humanoid Ryujin (dino people) and Bakuryuu (mecha dinos) races came into being on DinoEarth but were at war with the Evolians, enities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Ryujin from DinoEarth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evolians in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Bakuryuus under their control. As the Bakuryuus Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to people who possess DinoGuts and the potential of gaining the power to tame the rampaging Bakuryuu. Together with their Bakuryuu partners, the three people recognized by the first three Bakuryuu become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evolians. Power Rangers Dino Thunder 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Abaranger Rangers' 'Abaranger Rangers' Prdt-red.jpg|Ryouga Hakua Ryouga Hakua 2 Abare Red Prdt-triassic.jpg|Ryouga Hakua Ryouga Hakua 2 Abare Max Prdt-blue.jpg|Yukito Sanjyou Prdt-yellow.jpg|Ranru Itsuki Prdt-black.jpg|Asuka Ono Prdt-white.jpg|Mikoto Nakadai 'Abaranger Ranger Form' 'Abaranger RangerS' 'Abaranger Rangers' Ryouga Hakua.jpg|Ryouga Hakua Ryouga Hakua 2 Abare Red Ryouga Hakua 2 Abare Max Yukito Sanjyou.jpg|Yukito Sanjyou Ranru Itsuki.jpg|Ranru Itsuki Asuka Ono.jpg|Asuka Ono Mikoto Nakadai.jpg|Mikoto Nakadai 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * StyRiser * Superior Dino Bomber - Tyranno Rod, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Daggers, Dino Thruster, Wing Pentact * Wing Pentact * Super Dino Bomber - Tyranno Rod, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Daggers, Dino Thruster * Dino Thruster * Dino Bomber - Tyranno Rod, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Daggers * Ptera Daggers * Tricera Bunker * Tyranno Rod * Aba Lasers 'Gear' * Ride Raptors * Dino Minder * Dino Commander * Dino Brace 'Mecha' * MaxRyuuOh * MaxOhJa * AbarenOh Slidon * Oo-AbarenOh * Killer AbarenOh * KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru * KillerOh Nagurusu Nokodon * KillerOh * AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru * AbarenOh Veilus * AbarenOh Rokkir * SA-AbarenOh Nokodon * SA-AbarenOh Nokodon * AbarenOh Nagurusu * AbarenOhji * AbarenOh 'Bakuryuu' * Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus * Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru * Bakuryuu Dimenokodon * Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus * Bakuryuu Styracosaurus * Bakuryuu Stegoslidon * Bakuryuu TopGaler * Bakuryu Brachiosaurus * Bakuryuu Pteranodon * Bakuryuu Triceratops * Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus 'Episodes' #'Ep. 1: Abare Dinosaur Big Charge!' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._2:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._3:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._4:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._5:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._6:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._7:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._8:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._9:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._10:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._11:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._12:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._13:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._14:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._15:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._16:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._17:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._18:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._19:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._20:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._21:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._22:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._23:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._24:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._25:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._26:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._27:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._28:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._29:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._30:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._31:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._32:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._33:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._34:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._35:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._36:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._37:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._38:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._39:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._40:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._41:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._42:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._43:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._44:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._45:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._46:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._47:_' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ep._48:_' #'Ep. 49: Break In! Abare Final Decisive Battle' #'Final Ep.: Only Those Who've Abare'd' 'Movies' #'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold' #'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger' #'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger' 'Specials' #'Tsuribaka Nisshi: Tsuribaka Mask vs. Abaranger' #'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Dino Guts Video: AbareMax's Great Rampage!!' #'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: All Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle' Category:Gara30 Category:Dino Thunder Category:Super sentai Season Category:Abaranger